Welcome to Stars Hollow
by Luke'sGirl
Summary: What if the tables were turned, and Luke was the one with a child and came to Stars Hollow. LL
1. I'll Have to Wait

What if the table were turned? And Luke was the one that moved to Stars Hallow with a baby, and Lorelai ran the diner?

Chapter 1

* * *

A young man who looks about the age of 18, is riding on a city bus. He is just staring out of the window with a lost look on his face. 

As he looks out the window and sees a sign that says: "Welcome to Stars Hallow."

He turned to a car seat beside him and said, "Welcome to our new home baby girl. That car seat next to him just happened to be holding his 3 month old daughter.

After the bus dropped him off he looked around but a few seconds later him stomache started to rumble. So he turned to his left and find say two signs, one for "William's Hardware," and one for "Lorelai's Diner." So he just decides to check it out. He grabs his bags and the car seat and walks into the diner and sits at a table.

Not too long before a young women approached him. "Hey, are you knew here?" the young girl asked.

"Uhh... Yeah." _Who is this girl?_

"That's cool, I'm Lorelai, and this is my diner, so what can I get you?" _He is kinda cute, and with his little... sister...neice...cousin...daughter, no not daughter he's too young._

"I'm Luke, and I take uh... aCeaser salad, with Italian dressing, and a glass of tea."

"Aright, your food will be out in a minute."

"Thanks."

While he was waiting, the baby started to fuss, then the fuss became a cry.

Luke picked up his daughter and began to rock her gently while softly murmuring to her.

"Ssssshhhh baby, it's okay, come on Rory, sssshhhh. It's okay, I'm here, daddy'e here."

During this scene the diner quieted and watched the scene unfold before them. A young man with baby, his baby.

A few seconds later, Lorelai approached again.

"Hey Luke, I have an apartment upstairs, take her up there. You can change her or feed her, or whatever needs to be done." _Okay I was wrong it was his daughter, but he is still good looking._

"Okay."

"Come on, I show you."

"Alright get back to your meals nothing to see here." Lorelai yelled._ Sometimes this town, I swear. They think everything is their business._

Lorelai grabs the bags, and Luke grabbed the car seat, and follows her past the counter, and up the stairs. They enteran apartment, and Lorelai deposits the bags on the floor by the door and Luke does the same with the car seat.

"Can I help you with anything?" Rory's crys still have not stopped, but gotten louder.

"Yeah, can you put some water in a bottle and heat it?" He grabs a bottle out of the diaper bag and hands it too her.

"Yeah." As Lorelai fixes that, Luke still tries to get Rory to calm down.

"Sssshhh sweatheart, your bottle's almost ready, sssshhhh, come on baby, ssshhh." _Come on this girl is gonna think I'm an idiot and incapable of getting my baby to quiet down._

"Were's the formula?"

"In the diaper bag."

Lorelai proceeds to fix the bottle, then hands it to Luke, who immediately places it in Rory's mouth, and her crys start to subside.

After a while, the only sound in the apartment is the gentle sucking sounds of the baby feeding. So Luke decided to say something, he really doesn't like silences.

"Sorry about this." _Man this is weird._

"It's fine, I just didn't think you would want the whole town watching you." _He has his hands full. He can't be any older than I am, and with a kid. A little girl at that._

"No not really, thank you. Hey how did you know how to fix the bottle. I mean, I'm thankful,but I'm just wondering."

"My younger sister has a kid. He is about a year old now."

"Oh."_Okay, she may not thinkI'm horrible cause I have a kid. Her younger sister has a child.__Which is good, because she is pretty, I haven't really noticed how beautiful she was with all the commotion._

"How about you, what brings you to Stars Hallow?" _He's not the only person who can ask questions._

"WellI live in Hartford. In this uptight society, and I couldn't stand it. So I left." _I HATED it there. It sucked._

"I don't mean to be rude, but where's the mother?" _I hope he doesn't hate me for asking all these questions._

_Geeze what is with all the questions? But I guess if she is letting me in her apartment, she deserves some answers. _"She's not the motherly type, once she found out she was pregnant, she went to get rid of the baby, but I stopped her. So after this little one was born, she took off and left me to take care of her."

"You are a good person then." _He is a great person,and a cute person. I don't know if I could raise a baby by myself._

"Thanks, it is hard sometimes though, and my mother wanted to raise her, a way I didn't want her to be raised, so I left." _Man am I in a sharing mood or what?_

"That sucks, where are you staying?"

"I really don't have a place to stay yet, but I was gonna see if this town has an Inn or something. Does it?"

"Yeah, but you can stay here."

"Oh, I couldn't inpose."

"You won't, I offered."

"But you don't know me, and she gets up a couple times a night, I don't want to interfear."

"You won't, you are staying, end of discussion."

"Okay thanks." _She is bossy and beautiful, I like it._

"No problem."

Luke looked down at his daughter, took the bottle, and burped her.

"Do you want to hold her?"

"Yeah sure."

Lorelai took Rory in her arms and looked at her.

"She's adorable, just like her father."

Luke just ducked his head and blushed. _Yeah well you are gorgeous. She would slap me and throw me out ifI said that._ A few second later Rory was asleep. So Lorelai took her and laid her down on her bed and covered her with a baby blanket.

"Thanks."

"Not a problem. Oh I forgot, your food and tea, I'll go it, you must be hungry, or you wouldn't have come in here in the first place."

"Alright."

Lorelai walked downstairs.

_Man she is beautiful, and nice. She is letting me stay here, and likes my kid. But she looks 18 and doesn't want a boyfriend with a kid. I'll have to wait._

_He is fine. And he is staying with me. He is so cute, and sweet, but he doesn't want a girlfriend right now. He probably thinks nobody wants a boyfriend with a kid, but she is adorable. I don't mind. But I will have to wait.

* * *

_

The end of the first chapter, how was it? Should I continue, or stop, you tell me, please review. 


	2. No More Waiting

Thanks for all the reviews, I LOVE reviews!

Chapter 2

* * *

About 10 minutes later, Lorelai came back up, holding his salad and tea, and hamburger, hre guessed for her. She laid the plates on the table, and went over to the conter and started a pot of coffee. 

She came back with a cup of coffee and sat down.

"Hey Lorelai, you know all about me, so what about you. Who are your parents, siblings, etc...?"

"Well my parents, Lily and William Gilmore are my parents but they are no longer living."

"Oh sorry, I didn't mean to bring that up."

"Not problem, it doesn't hurt to talk about them, they were great people."

"I bet they were, to bring up such a wonderful daughter like, you."

I was Lorelai's turn to duck her head and blush.

"Well most people remember my sister, not so much me."

"Why would they remember your sister?" _I know about her having a child, but that can't be all for no one to notice Lorelai._

"Well she was to town trouble maker, into drugs, stealing, we couldn't control her. She ended up getting pregnant, and now has a year old son, living somewhere, nobody knows. I mean she just leaves me here to take care of our father, who is dying, I mean, how selfish could she be?"

Lorelai was crying now, Luke really didn't know what to do. He stood up, walked over to her, pulled her up, and hugged her, he didn't know what else to do, other than to comfort her.

"Hey, sssshhh, it is all in the past, it will be okay." _Boy do I feel stupid now, bringing all that up. Damn it!_

"Oh I am so sorry, to just lay that on you like that, you don't need that, I mean you have your own things to deal with." _I mean great, now I look like a crazy person to him. _

"Hey it is fine, you are allowing me to stay here, it is the least I can do." He is still holding her tight, her head is buried in his chest. _She is so pretty, and sweet, it is horrible about her background._

"Still I'm sorry." Lorelai would not look at him. _I still can't believe i just went off like that._

"Hey look at me.." he lifts up he chin so he can look directly in her eyes. _Her eyes are beautiful._ "It. Is. Okay. You hear me, it is fine, sometimes we all need to let somethings out and who better than me?" _she is gorgeous. Her face, eyes, and lips, perfect lips._

"Okay." _My God he is handsome. His eyes, nose, jawline, and lips._

They were just starring at each other, and before they know it, Luke started to lean in.He gave her a soft but quick kiss, it was over, before she even knew it started.

"Oh God, I am so sorry, I'llshouldn't have done, that, umm, I'll just go." Luke let go of her, and started to grab his bags, and walked over to get Rory, but was stopped Lorelai. _Great going Danes, she probably thinks you are some stupid guy who wants to get her in bed. Stupid move, stupid move._

Lorelai placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey hold on here."

This time Luke was the one who couldn't meet Lorelai's eyes.

"Luke, look at me."

He slowly lifts his head to meet he eyes.

"Hey come here." She grabbed the bags, set them down. Took his hand and lead him to the couch, then set them both down.

"Now tell me why you are so sorry that happened." _'Cause I'm not. Please don't regret this, I really like him._

"What." _What?_

"Why are you sorry. All I know, is that I'm crying, then you kissed me, and now you are getting ready to leave, so tell me what is going on right now." _Great, the idiot is back._

"I don't know, you were crying, and it felt good to hold you like that, then I looked into your eyes, and wanted to kiss you, so I did, but I shouldn't have..." _Now she thinks I'm so freak._

"Why not."

"What do you mean why not? You don't know me, except the fact that I ran away form my parents and have a kid, you probably think I'm so weirdo guy who just wants to get girls in bed with him." _I would if I were her, why did I have to be so stupid, I mean, now she is never going ot want to be with me, why couldn't I have waited? I'm an idiot._

"Are you?"

"Am I what?"

"Just some weirdo guy who just wants to get girls into bed?"

"No."

"Okay then, because to me, some nice guy, who is doing what is best for him and his child, was comforting me, and helping me out, some girl who he bearly knows, but wants to help, got caught up in the moment and kiss me then regreted it, so he just tried to run away."

"I don't..." _regret it, just wished I would have waited._

"You don't what?"

"I don't regret it, you are an amazing woman, but you don't want some guy you don't know, and has a kid as a boyfriend."

"Hey now, how do you know what I want?"

"I don't, but most girls don't even give me a second look, you were kind and helpful, so I don't regret it, just wished I would have waited a little while longer, so you might think better than me." _I have experienced that the past three months, and was exepting it for the rest of my life._

"I think fine of you. Like I said you are a great guy, I'm not like most other girls. I like you and wanted to help." _And maybe start a relationship with you._

"Yeah, help. Not have me kiss you, so like I said I'm sorry, and I will go, just let me get my daughter, and I will be out of your way."

Luke tried to get up, but then was pushed back down onto the couch. _He is not going anywhere._

"Hey what are you do..."

He was cut off by Lorelai's lips over his, this kiss, didn't much longer than the first.

"I said I wasn't like most girls, and like you."

"Really?"

"Yeah really."

"Okay then."

"Okay then."

"So what now?"

"I don't really know, but I liked what were doing earlier and wouldn't mind doing it again." _I really liked it._

"I think I can deal with that." _I can definatly deal with that._

This time they both leaned in, and met in the middle. This kiss was soft and lingering, they pulled away only to lean back in again. This time, to have Luke deepen it by running his tongue over Lorelai's bottom lip. She replied by opening her mouth, tongues met and dueled. They pulled away, for a need of oxygen.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"I'm hungry, how about you, you still haven't gotten to eat."

"Yeah, I'm a little hungry." _Man her mind changes quickly, I wouldn't mind continueing with what we were doing, but I guess that is why I have a kid and she doesn't I don't know when to stop sometimes, I guess she teach me. Now where is this food._

They went back over to the table and started to eat. Each giving small looks and smiles over the table.


	3. I'm falling

Thanks again for the reviews, I try to update, as soon as I think of something, but I have so many thoughts in my head, it is difficult to narrow them down. And suggestions are always welcome. A special thanks goes out to Javamaniac. Thanks, you reminded me of a few aspects of the story, that I need to include, so thanks again.

On with the story.

Chapter 3

* * *

"That was a good salad, thanks."_ Much like the company._

"Oh don't thank me, I can't even toast bread without burning it, or make a salad, I have chefs that make all the meals, I just serve the food." _I hope he doesn't expect me to cook, hecan eat at the diner, but I don't cook._

"Oh, well send thanks to your chef."

"I will."

"Good. Wait, then why did you turn the hardware store into a diner?" _If you can't cook, why build a diner?_

"How did you know it was a hardware store?"

"I saw the sign outside."

"Oh, well, the Hardware store was my grandfathers, when he died my father turned it into a diner, then I kept it that way." _He is observant and curious, just like a little boy._

"That makes sense I guess."

"Yeah, I miss them sometimes."

"I would imagine so, being so young." _I may hate my parents, but I would hate for them to die._

"Yeah well, I deal. Hey let's watch a movie."

"Okay, sure which one?"

"OOOOO I know, how 'bout Willy Wonka."

"Willy whata?" _Willy whata_

"You have never seen Willy Wonka." _OMG!_

"No." _No_

"Casablanca?"

He shook his head. _OMG!_

"Ab Fab?"

He shakes his head 'No' again. _OMG!_

"Fatso?"

Again with the shaking of the head. _OMG! OMG! OMG!_

"Hardbodies?"

"OH MY GOSH! We have some serious work to do."

"Oooo-kay." _She is offically crazy, and I like it._

"You have missed out on sooooooo much." _What is wrong with people these days, don't watcha decent movie!_

"I'm doing good so far."

"No, me, you, couch, and a bunch of junk food, tonight, we have a hard job ahead of us."

"Alright." _Me and her on a couch, it doesn't sound bad at all. Nope not bad at all._

"As soon a Rory wakes up, you and I are going to get movies, food, and have a mega movie marathon." _I've got some major work to do on this guy. DIRTY!_

"Sure." He looks over to the clock and it says 6:30."She will be getting up by 7. She will need to be fed again."

"Good that gives us time to clean up, and get another bottle ready."

"Yeah, it does."

They get up and start clearing the plates, and piling them into the sink.

"Here, I'll do the dishes."

"No you won't, you are a guest."

"Not really, I'm gonna be staying here,I should help clean up."

"Fine, but I'm drying the dishes."

"That's good with me."

They washed them in silence, a comfortable silence, one filled with small smile, and little touches, that filled them both with butterflys.

"There, that's the last one." Lorelai said after putting the last dish up.

"Finally. Doing the dishes takes a while."

"Dirty."

"What, oh. You are very immature you know that, a 6th grade boy would have said something like that."

"Well what can I say, I'm special."

"I'll say." _Very special._

"Hey." She went tosmacked his arm playfully, but he caught it and pulled her in for a kiss. The kiss soon inteseified, their tongues touched. Luke turned Lorelai around, and pushed her up against the counter.

"MMMMMmmmmm."

_OMG, I just made her moan. OMG OMG._

_My God, did I just moan? Oh well, he is sooooooo good at this. _"MMMMMmmmmmmm"

They made out like hormomal teenagers until the need for oxygen was a must, then they pulled apart.

"Wow." Luke said breathlessly.

"Yeah wow." Lorelai agree, also panting.

"Now where were we?" Luke joked and leaned in again.

Tongues dueled instantly. Luke's hands began to roam. They slid down to her back pockets, pushing her up against his evident arousal. Causing both to gasp at the new contact.

Lorelai's hands went to his chest and began to unbutton his flannel. **(A/N**: Luke and flannel, go together like peanut butter and jelly.

The flannel was off and throw in the distance. Next she worked her hands under his t-shirt. Feeling his built abs and chest. Luke groaned, loving the feel of her hands.

He slipped one hand under her shirt, starting to lift it when...

They heard the cry of a baby.

"Damnit." Luke laid his head on Lorelai's shoulder, and hit his fist on the counter behind her. _Why Rory, why now!_

He took a deep breath, and went to get his daughter, walking a little funny. Aparently he was still aroused.

He came walking back into the kitchen still bare chested, holding Rory, who was smiling at her father, not knowing what she interupted.

_Damn he is hot. Even cuter, no shirt, holding a little girl, almost irresistable. But it is a good thing we stopped, a little too much, too soon. Though I wouldn't have minded seeing that large bulge that was hiding behind his jeans. God he felt so good holdong me, but waiting isn't always that bad. We just met today, we should definately wait, maybe go on date or something._

"Hey do you want to hold her, while I fix her a bottle, and well get my shirts back on."

"No I don't, hand her over, she is just so adorable." Luke hands her Rory, who just smiles at her, though a diiferent smile thatn the one her father had received. "Oh and sorry about your shirts, I guess we got a little carried away."

"Yeah a little. I guess it is best we stopped." _Too bad though, God she felt so good in my hands, I don't think I could ever tire of touching her. But I've only known her today, waiting is for the best.I can't wait thought._

Luke went to fix her bottle and get her a new diaper.

"Here, let me change her, feed her, then we can go."

"No, let me do it, it has been forever since I have taken care of a baby."

"Fine by me, I hate changing diapers. You are welcome to change as many as you want."

"That's good, besides she's a girl, we girls need to stick together. Isn't that rigth baby. We don't need any guys, they are bad. Yes they are. Oh yes they are." Lorelai broke off to talk to Rory, who just giggled at Lorelai. Lorelai walked to the bed, laid Rory on it, the proceed to change her.

"I bet that was not what you were thinking 5 minutes ago."

"I bet you're right."

_She is crazy. But I like it. I think I'm falling for her. She is so nice to me, is taking me in, likes my kid, she isn;t judging me for having a kid. She is amazingly beautiful, sweet, nice to touch, and list but not least a great kisser. I wonder how well she does other things. I will have to wait to fine out._

A couple of minutes later Lorelai walks back with Rory in tow.

"Where's the bottle?"

"You don't have to do all of this."

"Oh but I want to. She is just to cute to pass up. Much like her father." She goes and sits on a rocking chair in the living room.

Here comes the blushing. "Why thank you, you know, you aren't that bad looking either, in fact I would say beautiful." He leans in and gives her a soft kiss, then another soft one upon his daughter's head.

"Oh that's what all the men say."

"Oh really, how many of these guys are there?" _She's joking right. I'll just play along and see how it turns out._

"I'd say hundreds, maybe thousands." _I've got to mess with him a little._

"Thousands really." _Two can play this game._

"Yeah, all think I'm beautiful."

"Where are these guys, I might have to make sure they stay away from you."

"I wouldn't worry about that, they all live in Australia."

"Australia, that is a long way away, I think they are far enough away, for me not to worry."

"Oh what would you do, beat them up."

"No, me, just keep them away, I have my secret ways."

"Really what are they, a baseball bat and fist."

"How did you know?"

"I'm a great woman, one with many qualities."

"Oh I know." _Oh I really know._

"Do you now?"

"Yeah, just got a preview about 10 minutes ago."

"Well so did I, and I have to say I liked it, and wouldn't mind another preview sometime soon." _I really liked it, and I need it really soon, but not soon enough._

"I concur."

"Good, glad that's settled."

Rory, finished her bottle, and burped a good loud one, causing both adults to laugh.

"Alright, let's get her in a stroller, and go get your silly movies."

"They are not silly."

"Oh I bet." Let the banter continue.

**About 30 minute later.**

Lorelai, Luke, and Rory enter the apartment.

"You do not need all that junk, it will kill you. Rot your teeth, then stomache, and finally your intestines. Eventually killing you."

"I will die happy then."

"Whatever."

"Alright. I'll set up, go getyou and Rory in yourPJ, then come back puthere."

He goes and gets Rory ready for bed, but comes to a road block, he didn't pack PJ, he normall just slept on his underwear, which wouldn't be a problem if he were at an inn, but at some one's house, watching TV, he didn't need to lounge around in his boxer-breifs.He will just stay dressed, until he goes to sleep. He walks back out into the living room, to see Lorelai on the couch in very short shorts and tank top.

"Hey where are your PJ?"

"I uh really don't umm have any. I normally just sleep in uhh my underwear." _And by the looks of it so does she. DAmn she looks good._

"Okay, I see, you are a little uncomfortable in me seeing your tighty whiteys." _I wonder, boxers or breifs, maybe even boxer briefs, I wouldn't mind that at all, not one bit. I know he is bigger, I got a nice feel earlier. He might need them for extra support. Hopefully that's the case._

"I don't wear tighty whiteys."

"Oh really, then what do you wear?" _I'll just have to find out._

"I wear bo... wait, you don't need to know what underwear I wear."

"That's just what I thought, tighty whiteys." _Come on out with it._

"Not tighty whitey, boxer breifs, now will you quit saying tighty whiteys, it is annoying?" He said exsaperated. _Oh crap, I just told her what my under wear was, oh well, and hour ago, she was about to find out._

"Ah ha." _I knew I would get it out of him sooner or later._

"Oh shut up."

"Well look at it this way, I already know what you wear, so get comfortable, and I won't mock you."

"Yeah right. I'm just fine."

"Are you gonna sleep in your jeans and flannel?"

"No."

"What then?"

"I don't probably my underwear."

"Okay, then why wait? No need to be embarrassed, we are both adults here. I'm practicly in mine, it would only be fair."

"If I get comfortable, will you shut up?"

"Yes, I just want you to feel at home here, not like a guest. Okay." _And to see you in underwear. I really like that idea._

"Okay." He walked out of the room. _She is crazy, and good, convenced me to get in my underwear, but i guess it is only fair, she practicaly is. And I like it, really like it._

He gets undressed, down to his white t-shirt, and black boxer briefs. As he walks back out into the living room, he hears Lorelai whistle.

"Come on, you said you would shut up."

"Fine." _Damn he is huge. _

They both sit on the couch, close to one another, but not touching. First the watch Willy Wonka, then half way through Casablanca Rory starts to fuss.

"Here, I will go put her to sleep."

Luke takes her, goes and sits on the bed, starts to rock her and softly sings to her. _She is so beautiful, and she deseverse so much more than this, I can't offer her alot.I wish Rory could have both parents, but wewill have to deal._He sings to her Mockingbird, and Rock-a-bye-Baby. Little did he know Lorelai was watching him by the doorway. Rory finally goes to sleep, and he puts her in her car seat. When he looks up, he sees, Lorelai.

"How much did you see?"

"Not much, just about all of it." _He is sooo sweet. I think I'm falling for him._

"Great."

"Hey, I think you are so sweet. Taking care of that little baby, come here."

He walks over to her, she wraps her arms around him, hugging him tightly.

"Thank you, thank you so much." He mumbles into her shoulder. His voice is cracking.

"Oh Luke. Come on." She leads him out back to the couch. They both sit down, she hugs him again. She can feel him take a deep shakey breath. Then she feels warm tears begining to flow down her shoulder. She jsut hod him tighter, until he stops. He sits back, unable to meet her eyes. _Poor guy. What is wrong._

"I'm so sorry, you must think I'm some whimp now, crying on you, damnit, guys aren't supposed to cry."

"Hey, I don't think that, and where did you get the idea that boys don't cry?"

"My dad told mewhen I was ten and fell of a horse that men don't cry, only girls and sissy boys cry, and I'm a man, I can't cry, he raised a man, not a sissy boy. The only time I cried since then was when Rory was born, and you told me to suck it up, be a man."

"Hey, your dad is very very wrong, tough boys, and real men cry, it makes them the toughest of all, being able to show their emotions. It is very strong. Please tell me why you started to cry." _The man has been through alot. I'm so hating his parents right now._

"Rory, I was looking at her, she is so sweet and innocent, she doesn't deserve this, a father, who doesn't know what he is doing, she deserves both great parents, not me." _I can't even take care of her by myself, I need the help of a great woman I don't really even know._

"Hey listen to me. Look at me and listen, you are a great fahter, you got her away from a horrible household, and are taking care of her, all by yourself, you are a great man, and an even better father. Crying when she was born, and saving her from a destructive mother, I can't think of a better father." _Yep I'm falling for him._

He just nodded. But Lorelai, pulled his head up and kissed him. Gently and lingering. As soon as she pulls away, he pulls her back in, this time harder and deeper, opening her mouth with his tongue. The kiss intensified quickly, he laid her back onto the couch, and started to kiss down her neck. Hands roamed, and so did kisses, until he felt her hand rubbing his hardened crotch. He pulled up and pushed her hand away.

"Wh..What is wrong, wh..why did you stop?"

"One...too quick...two..daughter right over there...and three I don't want pity sex, horrible way to start a relationship."

"Okay."

They moved to a sitting position. Luke with his arm around her, and Lorelai leaning on his shoulder. They were also holding hands. The credits rolled on Casablanca, and Lorelai could hear Luke softly snoring. She got up, and covered him. Being careful not to wake him, she turned off the TV, gave him one last look, and went to bed. _Yeah, I think I love this man._

_

* * *

_

I'm going to stop there, sorry it is so long, but once I started I couldn't stop. DIRTY. Oh well take it while you can get it, I won't always have long chapters or update so fast.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	4. Early Morning Conversations and Dates

I'm sorry it has been soooooooo long! I updated on my other story, but nobody gave reviews, so if I don't get any reviews, on this story, I will not update for a while. I NEED reviews, the fuel the fire, I have no idea what to write, so tell me if you like it, hate it, or hate suggestions, ALL are wanted and needed. PLEASE!

So let's get on with the story. Oh and someone pointed out to me thatI misspelled the title, so I fixed it. Thanks!

* * *

Luke woke up in an unfamilar place, in an apartment, on a couch, covered in a heavy quilt, and in his underwear. He looks to a clock on the wall, a quarter past2 in the moring. _Where am I? And why am I in my underwear?_ Then he hears it, the reason he woke up in the first place, a woman singing. 

He gets up and walks towards the woman's voice. Then he sees her, a beautiful women holding a baby, his baby in her arms. It all comes back to him, his trip to Stars Hollow, Lorelai, the kissing, the crying, kissing again, and almost... did they, oh crap, wait no they didn't, he stopped them, and fell asleep.

He stood at the doorway of the bedroom, much like see did last night, watching her, just watching and thinking.

_She is so beautiful. I can't believe, that she would even give me a second look. Especially because I have a kid, but no, she take me in, helps me with my child, and wants me. Even with all the mistakes I have made, I never thought I would have that, everybody sees me for the mistakes I have made, and that I have a child, I must be a horrible person. They don't even want to know the real story._

_Look at her, holding her, singing to her, taking care of her. God help me not screw this one up, please God. She look so natural, a natural born mother, I need her, she is not only helping me raise Rory, but holdong me up. I don't know if I could ever repay her._

Lorelai turns around to see Luke standing there watching her.

"Ahh." Lorelai says in a loud whisper. _What is he doing up? He should sleep, he needs it._

"Shh, thank you so much, you could have woken me." He is walking towards he, holding his arms out to take the baby from her. Why is she taking care of her like this, does she think I'm incapable of watchign her? Great, just what I_ need, another person who will judge me._

"It's alright, you go back to the couch, I will be there in a second, I'm gonna get her a bottle out of the diaper bag." _He need his rest, he has probably been taking care of her all by himself, a break is probably nice for him._

"Okay, but let me feed her, I miss holding her." _This should let her know that I can take care of her._

"She's your daughter, sorry for keeping her from you." _Uh oh, backfire in the plan. He thinks I'm taking his daughter from him, crap. Of course he wants her. How couldIbe so stupid?_

"No don't, I just don't want you to do everything, I feel like I'm causing trouble, you doing all of this, you have your own life, and I like holding her." _Now I feel bad, I made her feel bad, Danes you jerk!_

"Don't feel bad, I like her, and you, but she is your daughter, sorry if I was taking over." _I really like him, and her, but she is his daughter, and I should let him take care of her._

"Okay, this could go on and on forever, you hold her and I will fix her bottle and feed her, but if you want, I will let you change her." _Let's get off the sad topic and on to some flirting. I like to do that,a nd I like it when she does it. All in all a good trade._

"Such an honor, I would love to change a dirty diaper." _And comence with the banter._

"I thought you would." _She is so cute, I don;t think I could get enough of her._

"Oh I will, now go fix her a bottle, while I get back to telling her, why I like her dad."

"Now why wouldyou go anddo something like that?" _She was singing to her, but why does she like me?_

"I don't know, I can't tell you."

"Sure you can."

"Nope."

"Please."

"Maybe."

"Please."

"Later, after our date tomorrow." _That should get him._

"What date tomorrow?" _WHAT?_

"They one we are having around 7:30, tomorrow." Lorelai says as calmly as ever.

"Well, it doesn't give me much time to plan." _Two can play this game._

"Well there isn't much to do in this town, other than the theater I should you, and a couple of resurants."

"Okay then, we will do dinner and a movie, but I'm cooking you something special." _She may not be able to cook, but I can. I learned from one of the chefs at my house while my parents where in Paris or London, or, who knows where? _**(A/N cooking and Luke is just like flannel and Luke, they go great together, no other way!)**

"Sounds good." As soon as Lorelai spoke Rory started to fuss, she was hungry, and could hear her dad, but no see him.

"Alright, the princess wants her food, so I will fix that and feed her."

"Alright, we will be waiting for you on the couch."

"It's a plan."

Luke fixes her bottle, and feeds Rory. Lorelai sits beside them and watches them, she feel like an outsider, in a territory where she doesn't belong. Luke is watching his daughter so intensely, and she is looking right back at Luke, with a big smile on her face, full of love for this man who is her father. Rory is so innocent, so tiny, and vurnerable in his arms, but at the same time so secure.

_He makes such a great father, so much love for this girl. You don't meet many guys like this. I really like him, a lot, but love is such a strong word, it means so much. We have onl known each other for a day, but it feels like and eterninty. My heart just poors out to this man, been through so much, and he is hear right now, I have to help him. Be with him, not only for him, but for me too._

Rory was feed, change, asleep, and was currently asleep in Luke's arms. Luke and Lorelai were sitting silence, just enjoying the peace. After about 10 minutes in the quiet, Luke spoke up.

"Thanks for getting her, but I don't want you to ave to cahnge your sleeping habbits just because I'm here. Now don't say anything, because I know it will go on forever, but I jsut wanted to thank you and let you know that I am sorry for any inconvience myand her being her might be. We can leave at anytime, and once I get a job, I will pay rent or do something."

"Listen Luke, I love you guys being here, I won't ask you to leave, you don't have to pay rent, but I won't stop you from doing what you want, and if dinner tomorrow is any good, you might be able to work here. Now thisis the end of this conversation, 'cause like you said it will go on and on forever."

"Okay. Now about dinner tomorrow, I am going to cook, so from 5-7:30, you may not enter the kitchen. At 8:30, we will see what movies are playing at the theater, if none we can rent, because you like movies, and know all about them."

"Sounds like a good plan."

Luke smiled at her, and she smiled back, and before they knew it, they were leaning in for a kiss. Their lips met in the middle, just a sweet simple kiss. When they pulled away, Luke, lowered hishead to look at Rory, as if ashamed of what he was doing, in front of her, but she was asleep. Lorelai just smirked, and lifted his chin with her hand, and kissed him again, this time more deeply.

Running her tounge over his lips, then biting them gently, forcing him to open his mouth, and kiss her back. They kissed, searching each other's mouths,for a while but somewhat limited on their movements, for Rory was still sleeping peacefully in Luke's arms.

They pulled back a second time, and Luke told Lorelai to go to bed. When she asked why, he lowered his head, and she saw him, aroused again, he wasn't the only one turned on, but as they agrees on before, it was a little too early for them to sleep together, and it was for the best. But Lorelai still had to tease him.

"So I see someone's a little happy, does Little Lukey want to come out of his cage."

"Lorelai." Luke gritted through his teeth, giving her a stern look.

"Fine, but I don't think an innocent girl like me should be exsposed to dangerous monsters like that."

"Dangerous monster? You will see dangerous monster if you don't leave the room, in the most unsexy way possible."

"Oh is Luke having a hard time controling himself?"

"You know it, now go to bed please, before I do something I can't be responsible for."

"Okay, but not before I get a goodnight kiss."

"I just gave you a kiss."

"So you don't want to kiss me?"

"Quite the opposite." Luke leaned forward, and kissed her hard, and lingering. As soon as he pulled away, he pushed her off in the direction of her bed, and told her goodnight. Then he looked at the sleeping beauty in his arms, leaned down gave her a kiss on the top of her head, and tried to drift off to sleep, but was having a hard time.

* * *

Alright another chapter done. And remenber, review or you will not get any more updates until I see at least 7 more reviews, and like 5 on my other story My Account of Season 5. Yes I know mean, but it has to be done, I live off reviews. THANKS FOR READING MY STORY!


	5. Father of the Year Material

I heart reviews very very much! Thank you every one who did. I have yet to see suggestions, I have a very small imagination, and you guys can probably figure what it revolves around, anyways, I have no idea where I'm going, HELP please! If not, it might be even longer between update, leaving me all alone to think of something on my own! But THANKS to all of those reviews!

ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

It was currently 6 o'clock, and Luke was in Lorelai's apartment, cooking spaghetti, green beans, and garlic bread. He thought, simple yet elegant, most people like spaghetti, he figured it would be a safe meal. He had also bought wine, and candles, he wanted it to be some-what romantic. 

Mean while, Lorelaihad promised to stay downstairs until he came and told her dinner was ready. She was serving Miss Patty her usual.

"So Lorelai where is that hunk of a man you were walking with last night?" _He was built, and handsome, boy wouldI like to get my hands on him._

"He is upstairs Patty." _As I wish I was._

"Oh how sweet, waiting for your return." _So sweet, I so need another husband._

Lorelai blushed, "No Miss Patty, he is cooking me dinner." _Is it 7 yet?_

"What's he cooking sweetheart?" _Nothing like a romantic dinner._

"I don't know." _What is he cooking? It will probably be good. _Lorelai took a plate over to a table. To leave Patty wondering, but as she passed her table, she strikes the conversation up again.

"Surprises are always nice. Hey, didn't you guys have a baby with you last night?" _Nothing even more cute, than a handsome man, holding a baby._

"Yes Patty." _OMG, does she ever tire of asking questions._

"Was it his little sister?"

"No Patty." _I guess not._

"It wasn't, who was it?"

"Sorry Patty, but I'm working here, I'll get back to you later." _Come on time, hurry to seven o'clock._

6:45. Back upstairs Luke was putting the finishing touches on the table, lighting the candles, fixing the plates, he was about ready to go get Lorelai. All he needed to do, is change his cloths. He was going to pour the wine, but still angry, because the store only had white. _Stupid store, who runs out of red wine, damn it, red goes so much better. Well, we will have to deal, or not drink it. Damn it!_

He walked over to his bag that he packed, that was in Lorelai's room. He looked over to the bed, where his daughter lay asleep. _We might need to move her if the night goes well. NO Danes, don't think like that, it is too early ...but if she incinuates, who am I to turn down a lady._

Luke puts on a dark blue dressy shirt, his jeans are fine, thank God for aprons, though he would never let her see him in one, merciless mocking would be in the furture. They may have only known each other for a day, it felt like years. He couldn't pinpoint what exactly, but they had a different connection. A connection it would take quite a while for normal people to reach, yet they have reached it in less than 36 hours.

Luke walked down the stairs, to bump into none other that Miss Patty comming out of the restroom.

"Oh sorry, ma'am, I should have been paying more attention."

"Oh no, it is okay honey, where are you taking that nice body of yours?"

"Um...I...uh" _I don't know if I like this lady, she is awefully loud, and oppinionated._

"I know, you are that young man, that was with Lorelai last night."

"Yeah."

* * *

Mean while, it was 7:10, and Lorelai was getting a little impatient. _Where is he? I will just go and take a peek._

* * *

"Well, it is nice to have two new additions to Stars Hollow, but I do have to ask, why did you have your little sister with you on a date?" 

"Well, uh...she's not my little sister...um, she is my daughter." _OKAY! Enough with the questions already! Damn lady._

"Your daughter, how old are you."

"Um..."

"There you are Luke, I have been looking for you, oh hi Patty. Luke Why don't you go on back up, and I will be up in a minute." _Poor man, attacked by Miss Patty._

Luke just nodded, and walked back upstairs. _Thank you Lorelai, I will so do something to pay her back._

* * *

About 5 minutes later Lorelai walked into the apartment. 

"Man that Miss Patty is something, I'll tell you, something else."

She didn't hear anything from Luke.

"Luke...Luke, where are you?"

She walked in to her room, to see Luke sitting on the bed, holding Rory, who was grinning at her dad.

"Hey Luke."

"Hi Lorelai." He said quietly.

"Hey what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Luke, tell me, what's wrong."

"Tonight."

"What do you mean?" _Does he not want to be with me._

"This whole night is wrong." _I can't believe it went so wrong, and it hadn't even started._

"Why is tonight wrong?" _I still don't get it._

"It's just it was suposed to be perfect, but the food is cold, Rory woke up early, I timed it right, her nap, the food, I don't think I got the right wine." _Why, why did ithave to happen to me?_

"You bought wine." _He bought me wine._

"Yes, but it's white, and red goes better with spaghetti." _I can't believe I grabbed the wrong kind._

"You cooked spaghetti?" _And cooked me spaghetti?_

"Yes, but it is cold, by now." _Stupid lady, had to ask me questions for forever._

"Okay, let me get this straight, you cooked spaghetti, and bought wine." _I can't believe it, he is perfect._

"Yes, but not the correct kind, and the spaghetti is cold."

"Sooooo what."

"Huh?"

"Listen Luke, you cooked me spaghetti, and bought me wine. Nobody has ever cooked me a nice meal, with the exception of my parents, and nobody has ever bought me wine, any wine."

"Really?"

"Yeah, this is real nice."

"But it is cold now."

"I have a microwave."

"It's not the same."

"So what. It will still be great."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, let's go eat, and Rory can sit in her car seat next to the table."

"O..kay." _This still might work._

* * *

45 minutes later, they had finished dinner, and wine, Lorelai claiming it all to be great. Luke was still skeptical. 

"Alright Lorelai it's up to you, we can go out to a movie, or we can rent one."

"How 'bout we rent one."

"That sounds good."

They as they were walking to the movie rental, Luke reached down, and took ahold of Lorelai's hand. She looked up at him, then intertwined their fingers.He leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips, then they continued walking.

Luke, Lorelai, and Rory, being held by Luke, entered the video store, and looked, and looked, and looked.

"Come on Lorelai, pick one already. We have been here for 30 minutes, and Rory has fallen asleep, you are boring her so badly, she has fallen asleep waiting for you. So come on!"

"Fine, I guess we wil have to watch Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory."

"Isn't that a kids movie?"

"Nooooo...yes, but so what?"

"Fine, it's fine, let's get out of here."

* * *

Finally they arrive back at the apartment, lay Rory in her carseat, and cover her. 

Lorelai gets all of the snack food, even an apple and beer for Luke, junk foodand wine for herself.

They get themselves comfortable, Lorelai, once again in short shorts and a tight tank top. Luke, still a little weiry about being in his underwear, but puts up with it. This time, a white tank top, and navy blue boxer briefs. They are sitting on the couch, Lorelai leaning against Luke, Luke with his arm around her.

Around the time of the flying-burping drink, Lorelai stops the movie.

"What?"

"Well, I was just thinking, I really don't know much about you, like your age, middle name, just a few details like that, and you don't know them about me."

"Okay, I'm 18, just turned November 21, middle name Elliott, I went to Chilton, hated it, played baseball, found out I was going to be a father at 17, but Rory was born when I was 18."

"Okay, I'm 20, middle name's Victoria, I graduated Stars Hollow High School, can't play sports, can't cook, clean, and absolutly love your daughter."

"I like your name, Lorelai Victoria Gilmore, it's formal."

"Well, my parents like nicer names, my sister name was Elizabeth, it is a long, nice name."

"Yes it is. My parents always told me that Elliott was a gentleman's name, but Lucas, sounded better. I always thought it was kinda funny."

"Yeah, it sorta is. Wait, if your 18, how did you get wine?"

Luke just smirked and raised is eyebrows.

"Noooo, you don't."

"Don't what?"

"You don't have a fake ID, do you?"

"Maybe."

"I would not have expected that with you, you seemed like a good boy."

"Well, what can I say, I have a bad side."

"I would like to see that."

"Oh yeah."

"Yeah."

Luke just leaned forward, and caught her lips with his. Soft, but still meaningful. After a few seconds, Luke deepened it. Pushing Lorelai on her back, holding himself up on his arms, kissing her long, deep, and passionately.

A couple minutes later Luke thought it was it was time to more his exploring to her neck. Biting on it with a purpose. Lorelai tilted her head to the side with a moan to allow Luke to continue his administrations.

The mouth is not the only exploring tool, Lorelai's hands decided to have their own little hunt. One landing in Luke's hair, fiddling with the curls, and the other going up and down his back underneath his shirt.

Luke's hand liked to roam also. One, keeping him above her, so he doesn't crush her, the other, sliding her shirt up, carassing her stomach. While all this roaming was happening, their lips had connected again.

_Finally, nice and quiet, me and her, together, kissing, and maybe more. Finally._

_Damn, he does that so well, but I guess, you are not a bad kisser and a father at 18._

Lorelai thought it was time for his shirt to be gone, and so she removed it, and threw it somewhere. She forced him on his back, she crawled on top of him, feeling his chest with her hands, then, moving her kisses down to it.

_He has a nice chest, firm, broad, tan, and a little bit of brown hair sprinkle around._

Luke moved his hands to her breast, groaning at the new territory, loving the feel of her satin skin in his hands. He is sliding her shirt up inch by inch, then tossing it off in the distance.

They mutually broke, she stood, pulling him with her, going into her room, she leans on the bed. Just the look of her waiting on the bed for him, only in her very, very short shorts, was enough to remove any doubt of his arousal, Lorelai could see it too, he was about to burst through his boxer briefs.

As he walks over to her, his foot kicks one of Rory's stuffed animals. He carefully bends over to pick it up, then looks over to the corner of the room to see his daughter sleeping peacefully in her seat. He looks up to the ceiling, cursing silently.

_Damn it, I can't do it! Fuck, not with her in the room, but if I put her out, I feel like a bad father, kicking her out, so I can have sex, yeah father of the year material. FUCK!_

He walks over, and sits on the bed, sadly looks at Lorelai, and lowers his head. She gets the message. Lorelai goes over to her dresser, and gets another shirt to wear to bed. Then goes andsits backdown.

"I'm so sorry Lorelai, I just can't right now, I really want to, but I just...I..."

Shekisses him softly on the cheek. "I understand, and that makes you a great father. I respect that. I wanted it to happen, but I understand. Now go take a cold shower, and come to bed, I want to sleep with you even if I _sleep_ with you. Okay."

"Okay. I'll be back, freezing."

"I warm you up."

"I konw you will, that's the problem. Go to bed, and I be a few minutes."

"Hurry."

* * *

That's All Folks for right now. I still think it's a little to early for them to have sex, but I have to tease you all for a while.

**_COMMENT OR I WILL NOT UPDATE FOR A WHILE! PLEASE! suggestions are also GREAT!_**


	6. A Shower of Pleasure

Thank you for all the reviews, I live off of them.

One reviewer, informed me that I was a sex tease, so I decided to be nice, and give so relief this chapter, in return, you must review! The rating is higher in this one, I like to warn people, not everybody wants to read smut, and I wantto repect that, so now you know, that the rating is closer to M in this chapter.

* * *

Lorelai was the first on the wake up in the morning. Luke was really tired, Rory had kept him up for over an hour and half last night. As she started to realize were she was, she realized that Luke was spooned behind her, and though he may be asleep, a part of him was _fully _awake. 

_Poor guy, he must be sexually frustrated, I know I am. But he is a good dad, and in return, I have a great idea._

Lorelai decided to let him sleep in, and have Ceasar cook breakfast for them.

When she went down to pick up the food, she ran into Miss Patty.

"Good morning Lorelai, you slept in late." _I can onlyimagine why._

"I had Ceasar open the diner for me, so I could." _I also thought the date would have gone a little differently._

"Oh, so I take it the date went well then."

"It went fine Patty." _I did go great._

"I can tell."

"Huh?"

"That massive love bite on your neck, removes any doubt from my mind that you had a good time last night."

"WHAT!" _WHAT?_

Lorelai had forgotten that Luke had feasted upon her neck last night, but now she sure as hell rmembered.

"It was nothing like that Patty."

"Sure honey, next time lose the big bite, or have him suck on a less noticeable spot." With a wink Patty walked away, more than likely to tell Babette about her findings. _Lucky Lucky girl._

Lorelai walked back upstairs, plotting ways to get Luke back for the large hickey on her neck. She came up with a few ways.

After she set all the food on the table, fixed herself coffee, poored him some orange juice, Lorelai went in to wake sleeping beauty.

She walked to the bed, and saw that his erection was still there, and he was breathing deeply. She laughed, and leaned over to kiss him on the lips, she kept at it until she felt him kiss her back. He did, and good to, causing her to moan into his mouth. He pulled her on top him, not breaking the connection of their lips.

Finally oxygen was a nessecity, they broke apart. Then she moved her kising over to his neck. Right below his jaw, up high on his neck. She bit down hard, and heard him groan, then she sucked, licked and kissed at it, she repeated this over again, until she was sure he would have a mark.

"Good morning sleepy head." _He is so good at kissing._

"mmmmm" _mmmmmmm_

"I take it you are not a morning person."

"Not so much." _I want sleep._

"Well I think you are a morning person." _At least little Lukey is._

"What?" _Huh?_

Lorelai just looked down.

"Oh." He blushed, and looked away embarrassed. _Crap, I look like a horney teenage boy, wait, I am a horney teenage boy. DAMN!_

"Don't be ashamed, flaunt what you've got."

He just blushed even more.

"Well, on a different note, I had Ceasar make us breakfast."

He sat up insantly.

"Why didn't you say so?"

"Well, my mouth was other wise occupied." _And I enjoyed every moment of it._

"Oh yeah." He smirked. _I loved every bit of it._

"Let's go eat."

"Okay, but hold on just a second."

"What?"

"This." Lorelai kissed him hard and lingering, before pulling away, and skipping away to the kitchen.

Luke just sat thereamazed with this woman. He couldn't believe how lucky he was. He took a few deep breathes, to get himself under control, before going into the kitchen to eat.

About 15 minutes later, they had eaten.

"That was good. Ceasar is a good cook."

"So are you."

"Not really." _I know._

"I loved it, do you, want to work at the diner?"

"Really?" _Really!_

"Yeah, I could use another cook, so Ceasar doesn't have to cook everyday." _I still don't know how I got him to do that now, he deserves a break._

"That would be great. When do you want me to start?" _This will be great._

"Tomorrow, today, you should rest, explore the town, dosomething, I don't want you to startuntil tomorrow." _Let's enjoy today._

"Alright, thank you."

"No problem." _I can't wait, but first my payment to Luke for being a great father, and not being able to do it last night._

"Ug, I need to shower." _Commense with phase one: Repay Luke._

"Yeah, same here, save some hot water for me."

"Oh so you don't want to take a shower with me?" _Please Luke._

"Uh...I uhh...Yes."_ What?__I have never showered with a women before. This could be good._

"I thought so, come on."

"What about Rory?" _She could wake up._

"She will be asleep for at least another 2 1/2 hours Luke, it is okay." _Come on, please Luke, please._

"Are you sure? I mean about the shower." _We haven't even slept together yet._

"Yeah, now come on."

They went into the bathroom, Luke wasa little nervous. He had never showered with a girl before, it would be different, but it should be alright, right?

Lorelai started to water, and started to get undressed, and Luke diverted his eyes. Lorelai saw this, and grabbed his chin, kissed him softly, then spoke.

"Luke, you can look at me_." You weren't looking away last night, your eyes were glued on me._

Luke glupped, and looked her in the eyes, and nodded.

Lorelai finished disrobing, and waited for Luke to do the same.

He looked a little bashful, and slide out of his underwear.

It was Lorelai's turn to glup, her eyes widened and jaw dropped. He was big even when not aroused. Boxer-briefs hid more than she thought.

_DAMN, down girl, get a grip, dirty. Just shower, and finish your plan._

Lorelai stepped into the shower, and Luke followed behind. She pushed him under the hot spray of water and began to wash his hair. Because he is taller than her, he has to bend his head down, putting him face to well nipple with her chest.

_OMG! Her breast, in my face, it couldn't get any better than this, a beautiful, and I mean beautiful, like gorgeous woman, naked, and showering with me, I'm liking it._

Luke was about to bring his hand to cup her breast, when she pushed him back under the water spray. Next, Lorelai grabbed the soap and began to soap him up, purposely missing his private parts. She worked her hands all over his body, front, then back, until he was completely aroused.

She ran her hand over the length of him, starting to washing his giant member.

"MMMMMMMMM." was drawn from deep within Luke.

She continued to wash him, then pushed him back under the water to rinse him off.

_Oh come on, that can't be it, please say there is more. I mean that was nice, but I need a release. PLEASE!_

Lorelai pulled him back out from under the spray and pushed his up against the opposite wall of hte shower. She knelt down, and once again began to run her hand over him.

"Oh god." came from Luke's lips. _Thank you, thank you, thank you. I'm in love with showering with a women. Though this probably won't happen every time, I still love showering with Lorelai! I'm a huge fan._

Lorelai then moved to put kisses on his arousal.

"MMMMMM."

She slipped her mouth over the tip of his penis, running her tongue on the under side of the head. Still useing one hand to rub it,she moved the other massage his testicles. Then she reached one finger to the soft skin right behind them and made slow strokes over it.

_Holy fucking shit, I'm gonna come, she's got to stop. Shit._

"Uh.. Lore..lai..you have to...stop." His breathing was short and quick.

He could feel Lorelai grin around him and then pull him deep throat.

Luke couldn't help but trust at her. _Damn it she has to stop, or I'm gonna come right in her mouth, Damn it, stop._

"Lore..lai...stop...I'm gonna...gonna...cu...cuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuummmmmmmmmm."

And he did. Lorelai knew he was, and she didn't pull away instead, she kept up gently rubbing him softly up and down, up and down, and swallowing.

The waves of pleasure shook throughout his body, he almost fell to the floor of the shower, he would have, if Lorelai didn't have one of her hands on his stomach holding him up.

* * *

Some of the diner patronts looked up to the ceiling above their head, thinking they heard something, but went back to their food. 

But not all of them, Babette and Miss Patty, who were sitting at the table closest to the stairs, grinned to themselves, and walked up the stairs half way, and they heard what they were sure of. A man groaning loudly, no doubt from sexual pleasure.

"I knew it." Miss Patty whispered to Babette.

"I never doubted you, Lorelai is a beautiful woman, and the man you decribed was indeed handsome. You can't expect to keep their hands to themselves."

They waited a few more seconds before wondering back down the steps and went back to their food.

* * *

"Thank...(kiss)...you...(kiss)...so...(kiss)...much." Luke was kissing Lorelai like there was no tomorrow. All over, her face, neck, chest, everywhere. 

"You...(kiss)...are so...(kiss)...great." He kissed her deep and hard. He still couldn't believe that she gave him a blowjob.

Finally he pulled back, still breathing quickly.

"It was nothing."

"Yes it was."

"Fine it was, I didn't mind."

"Most women won't swallow, or keep up throughout the orgasm, you did, thank you so much. Please let me do something back?"

"You don't need to."

"I want to."

"You don;t have to, there is no obligation."

"I want to."

"Okay."

Luke washed her hair, and then her body, every part of her body. After that was done, her turned off the shower, then her dryed her off and lead her over to the bedroom. Lorelai was confused, and he could tell she was not sure of him.

"Lay down, on the bed."

She just nodded and laid down on the bed.

Luke started with her feet, kissing every one of her toes, then proceeded to caress and kiss up her calf, to her knee, and then thigh.

About the time he reached right above her knee, she started to wriggle underneath him. She could feel the anticipation, building up inside of her.

He added licking and nipping to his kissing, until he reached her core. Luke tentively pressed a light kiss to her folds. Lorelai's breathing started to get even more rapid, full of arousal.

He licked her, then used one hand to seek out her little bud of nerves.

"OOOOOOOHHHH."He found it.

_OMG this feels great, I wasn't planning on him __doing this, but it feels goooooood._

He moved to suck on her clit and rubbed around her fold, drawing more gasps from her. He gently pushed one finger inside her, going in and out, while massaging her clit with his tongue. He could tell she was almost there.He added another finger, bent slightly, forcing her over the edge. Orgasm took over her body.

He changed his administrations, he went to licking her opening, and rubbing the harden nerve bud with his fingers, but still bringing her to another mind-blowing orgasm.

* * *

Once again the diners looked overhead, thinking they heard something, but yet again went back to their meals, forgeting all about it. 

Not Miss Patty and Babette, they snuck about 3/4 the way up the stairs, hearing the sounds of a woman took over by an incredible orgasm.

"Lorelai is one lucky girl. First having a hickey on her neck this morning, and now, well, you know." Patty was first to speak again.

"Lucky lucky girl, I would pay a fortune to have a man like him."

As they walked back down, they were pulled back up, by hearing her going in to another orgasm. They just shook their heads, wishing they had that man.

* * *

"Wow." was all Lorelai could say.

"Really?" Luke wasn't too sure of himself, he had never done that either. This morning was just a morning of first for him. He had never showered with a women, never went down on a woman, and never brought a woman multiple orgasms.

"Yeah."

"Good."

He reached up and kissed her, she could taste herself on his tongue. They kissed and caressed for a while, then broke apart, fell asleep, spooning, just like this morning, only they were naked and sexually satisfied.

* * *

THE END of another chapter. REVIEW PLEASE PLEASE! 


	7. Independence Inn

It has been forever, I KNOW, but I'm updating now. So review!!!

Disclaimer NOT mine!!!

Oh, on my songfic series, I have like two chapters ready, I'm just waiting on reviews before I update!!! I might update before then, just because I'm impatient, but I would like reviews of the new chapters if I do.

* * *

Luke woke up to his daughter crying 3 hours later. He got out of bed, went into the living room area, and picked her up. Her cries quieted a little at her father's warmth. He started to look around for Lorelai until he remembered she was probably working right now. Luke changed Rory and fixed her a bottle. He was trying to be calm but on the inside he was shaken up. 

_How could I do that? I know it wasn't all me, but I shouldn't have done that. I just got here, and Lorelai was so kind by letting me stay with her, then we go off and do that. I can't be doing it, I have a 3 month old little girl, and now I need to find a new place to live._

In an hours time, Luke got showered, dressed, and Rory packed up. He walked down the stairs with Rory strapped to his chest, and a backpack (He didn't want to be see carrying a pink diaper bag.).

He was going to see if he could sneak out of the diner without Lorelai noticing him. He was ashamed of his actions. He is a father of a young girl, and fathers of young girls don't have sex. That was it, period.

He was right about to open the door when...

"Luke..." Lorelai caught him. Maybe if he acted as if he didn't hear her he could get out. He opens the door and steps out...

"Luke..." He just got out, he didn't look back, but if he did he would have seen a very confused diner owner.

Luke decided to walk around town, and as he did so, he came upon this beautiful inn, The Indepenence Inn, and he also saw a sign that was just what he was looking for.

"Kitchen Help Wanted" So he walked in the front door, and up to the front desk.

"Can I speak with the manager?"

"What?" A man with a very think french accent asked.

"I asked if I could speak with the manager?"

"I guess, Mia."

"What Michel?" A woman's voice could be heard.

"Mia a young man wants to see you."

"Alright, I will be out in just a moment."

Not a couple seconds later when a woman in her early 30's came out of what he suspected an office.

"Can I help you?"

"I um, saw the 'Kitchen Help Wanted' sign, I'm here to ask about that."

"Okay, could you step back into my office."

"Uh sure."

They both went into the office and Luke took a seat on one side of the desk, Mia on the other.

"Okay, let's start off, what's your name."

"Uh Luke, Luke Danes ma'am."

"And the little one strapped to your chest would be?"

"Oh, that is my daughter, Rory, she is three months."

"You don't look old enough to have a child, and where is the mother."

"I'm 18, yes, awefully young to have a kid, but I can't change anything now. And the mother, left a week after Rory's birth."

"That's terrible, but now let's get to the reason your here. You said you wanted to work for the kitchen, correct?"

"Yes ma'am, I am in need of a job, and a place to stay."

"Well, how about this, you can work in the kitchen, and we have an old potting shed out back that has been remade into a tiny one-room apartment. Would that work?"

"Yes, it would be great."

"Good it's settled then, you will start tomorrow, right now, I'll show you the kitchen and the head chef, she isn't much older than you, just a couple of years."

"Thank yo..." Right then Rory began to fuss, and then the fuss turned into a cry.

"Oh my, is she alright?"

"Yeah, it's just her feeding time."

"Oh well excuse me then, when you are done, I will show you the kitchen."

"Thank you."

* * *

Short I know, review and I will update. 


	8. Welcome Home

YEAH you guys reviewed THANKS!!! Keep it up!!!

I know where I want to ge with this story, but how to get there I'm not so sure. I also believe there is only gonna be a few chapters, then possibly a sequel years later, something like that.

* * *

Lorelai didn't know why Luke ignored her like that.

_Why did he just run out? I mean I know he heard me, he paused just for a mili-second, but enough to confirm he heard me. What's wrong? Did I do something wrong? No I gave him a place to stay, offered him a job, and well, I know what we did this morning. Ooohhh no no no no no... he just wanted... Damn he's good, played all innocent, good daddy just to get me in bed. I can't believe it, I thought he was better than that. That's what you get Lorelai for trusting an outsider._

-Back at the Independence-

Luke walked out of Mia's office into the lobby, where he met Mia.

"Ready?" she asked

"Yeah."

"Good" _He doesn't say much, but he looks like a good guy, just one who made a mistake a while back, but everyone does._

Mia showed him the enitre Inn. Then they came to the kitchen, and introduced him to the head chef.

"Luke, I would like you to meet Sookie St. James, she's just a couple years older than you."

"Nice to meet you Sookie."

"Same here Luke."

"Sookie, Luke is going to help you in the kitchen, if he can pass the test tomorrow."

"Okay."

"But would you mind showing him around here for a while, I have to take care of something at the front desk?"

"No problem Mia."

"Good, Luke I will see you in a little while, and show you the room you can stay in."

"Alright, thanks again Mia."

Mia left and they both just stood there, not really knowing what to do.

_He has a kid strapped to his chest, what am I supposed to say?_

"Uh, a head chef, quite a feat for someone as young as you." _Good, always good to try and start with a compliment._

"Yeah well, I love to cook, alway have."

"Same here."

"Good."

"Yeah good."

-Diner-

Lorelai was still in a blind rage just waiting for Luke to come back, so she could kick him out.

-Inn-

"Alright, things seem to be going good in here." Mia said as she entered the kitchen.

"Yeah, they are doing fine, this is an amazing kitchen Mia."

"Thank you Luke, why don't we go on."

"Okay, see you tomorrow Sookie."

"Nice to meet you Luke."

Mia and Luke walked outside and to a toolshed.

"It's not much, but it should do."

Luke took a good look around. It was small, kinda homey. It had a large bed, bathroom area in the corner, but open to all, and a kitchen area. It was nice, all he and his little baby girl needed at the time.

"It's perfect, thank you Mia."

"It was nothing."

"No, it means a lot, thank you."

"You're welcome then, I leave your for a while." She hands him his keys, and leaves.

He went and sat on the bed, took Rory out of the carrier, laid her on the bed and he laid down next to her, just thinking.

"Welcome home baby girl." He whispered to his sleeping daughter.

-Diner-

About 4 hours later Luke was back, with asleeping Rory, in his arms, he tried to sneak up the stairs unnoticed. Once again he failed misirably.

"Luke..." Lorelai once again the woman with eyes like a hawk.

He rushed upstairs, he heard the anger and confusion in her voice and he didn't want to have it out right there in the diner. Lorelai just followed him up, after telling the cook she would be back.

* * *

I'm gonna stop right there, a fight is next chapter, REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!! 


	9. NOW!

I got reviews, THANKS!!! I'm planning to have 10-11 chapters before ending, and I need to know if you guys want a sequel.

Disclaimer:

Dear Santa,

I want to own Gilmore Girls for Christmas, and I would love to have my own Luke.

Thanks ------_

* * *

_

_-Diner-_

_About 4 hours later Luke was back, with asleeping Rory, in his arms, he tried to sneak up the stairs unnoticed. Once again he failed misirably._

_"Luke..." Lorelai once again the woman with eyes like a hawk._

_He rushed upstairs, he heard the anger and confusion in her voice and he didn't want to have it out right there in the diner. Lorelai just followed him up, after telling the cook she would be back._

When he reached the apartment, the door was locked, and he hadn't gotten a key yet.

_Crap, she locked the door, WHYYYYY????_

Luke just stood there, listening to Lorelai coming up the stairs.

"LUKE!!!"

"What?"

"Don't 'what' me."

"Can we at least take it inside the apartment, I bet everyone in the diner is listening."

"Let them listen, I want them to hear about what a jerk you are."

"Jerk? Okay, I don't know what is going on, but can we please go inside, Rory is sleeping."

Lorelai had forgot all about the sleeping baby in Luke's arms.

_Luke may deserve a good yelling, but I would never drag an innocent baby into a fight, even if it is only verbal._

"Fine, but don't think this is far from over."

"Whatever." _What the hell is her problem? I mean I know, I kinda ran out this morning, but that doesn't warant all of this._

Once inside the yelling resumed, after Rory was safely tucked away in the bedroom.

"What is your problem Luke? I called your name this morning, and you just kept on walking, where did you go that was so important?"

"I went to the Inn."

"Why?"

"To look for a job and a place to stay."

"WHAT? I offered you a place to stay and a job, both of which you took me up on."

"I uh...I just..."

"Oh, I get it, you're one of those guys."

"What guys?"

"The ones that play innocent just to get in bed with women, no wonder you have a kid, the mother's probably a crack whore you are ashamed you slept with, and now you are ashamed you were with me, so you have to leave."

_That was a low blow, I didn't thnk she could hit that low. And who does she think I am, some idoit, who wants to sleep with everyone, Rachel was the only one._

"No, Lorelai, listen..."

"NO I am not going to listen to you, pack up your stuff, and leave, NOW!!!"

"Fine."

Luke packed up all of his and Rory's things.

_I don't understand, I just walked out, and now she thinks I just wanted to sleep with her, I don't get it, I just needed to get out, before it happened again. 18 year old father's don't get a sex life, not matter what._

Luke and Rory left, Lorelai was in the bathroom, by the time he got all packed up. He took a look around, and walked out. He turned to Rory who was once again strapped to his chest, and awake...

"I guess we are moving out sooner than expected."

* * *

REVIEW!!!! I will update soon if you do. I know it is short, but better than nothing. 


	10. Just Perfect

This will be the last chapter!!! I don't know if I will do a sequel, I'm thinking about it, and if I do it won't be for a while. Please REVIEW!!! And tell me if you want a sequel, and give ideas, they are helpful everyone of them!!!

To tell you the truth I don't really like this story that much anymore. They got together too fast, I shouldn't have written the rated M stuff, I am going to put the story in the M rated section, it got too much, so I might change some stuff in the sequel if I write one.

* * *

Luke walked into his new home and laid all his stuff on the floor then went and rested on the bed. He didn't know what just happened. 

_I just got kicked out of Lorelai's apartment, well I was gonna leave anyway. But what got into her I don't know. I thought I was doing a good thing getting out of there, so she wouldn't have to worry about me and my kid. I still can't beleive I slept with her, it should not have happened, I mean really shouldn' t have happened. I'm 18, have a wonderful daughter, and I don't get to have a sex life. I just don't!!! Man I'm tired, it has been an eventful day._

The next thing he knew, Rory was crying and it was sometime in the early evening. So he walked over to his child, and soothed her.

"Hey sweety, did you have a nice nap?" She just looked at him with the largest blue eyes known to man.

"Yeah I did too. Sorry girl, I messed up, and we moved out sooner than expected. But we have our own house, and I have a job, well I will have a job cooking at the inn. Anyway you won't have to worry about your stupid dad making that mistake again, you know with the girls. You are the only girl I need in my life."

Rory yawned.

"Well I don't want to put you asleep again, let's go to the store so I can fix us dinner. How does that sound?"

She cooed at her father, the silly man he is.

"Alright, well we need to get cleaned up."

Luke changed Rory and then himself, and they headed out.

It took then just a few minutes to walk in to town but once he got there, he was getting weird looks, but he just dismissed, figuring it was just because he was still a new person in town. A couple more minutes he was at Doose's. With Rory straped to his chest, they began shopping .

_Diapers...Check_

_Wipes...Check_

_Formula...Check_

_Pasifiers...Check_

He mentally went through all the items he needed as he put them in his basket.

_Tea...Check_

_Salad...Check_

_Vegis..Check_

As he went on, he notices Taylor eyeing him cautiously.

_Weirdo, this town is full of weirdos._

They finished their shoppping and got to the check out line behind a few people, so Luke thumbed through a magazine.

"You are planning on putting it back or paying for it aren't you, young man?" Taylor had approached Luke and started to interigate him.

"What? I was just looking through it as I waited in line, I wasn't going to steal it." Luke was starting to get ticked off. He set the magazine back on the shelf.

"Well you can never be too carefull with troublemakers."

"Troubl..." _Who does this guy think he is? _Luke is moving up in line.

"You come waltzing into town, with that, that baby."

"You mean my daughter..." It is Luke's turn to be checked out, so he puts all his stuff on the counter.

"Yes your daughter."

"So I'm a troublemaker because I have a kid?"

"Yes, but not only that."

"What else then?" _I really want to know why he thinks I'm such a bad person, or a troublemaker as he so kindly put it._

"You show up with a baby, take Lorelai for granted, I mean, you are just one of those guys who thinks they can do whatever you want and with whom ever they want."

"No I'm not, and it is none of your business what goes on between Lorelai and I." Luke pays for his stuff and grabs his bags.

"When it is in my town with my fellow citizens it is my business."

"No it is not. You know what I have had enough of this."

Luke just grabs his things an goes. He is rushing towards the Diner.

"Lorelai." He yells as soon as he gets inside.

"Upstairs." Someone replies.

Luke, Rory, and all his groceries head up the stairs.

"Lorelai." Luke yells as he pounds on the door.

"What?" She yells as soon as she pulls the door open.

"We need to talk, I don't think you..."

"NO Luke, we don't need to talk, I am all talked out."

"Well fine I'll talk you listen." He sets his stuff on the floor by the door.

"Listen, I don't know what you think is going on, but I just got called a man whore by Taylor, and yelled at for being here."

"Taylor actually said 'man whore'?"

"No but that's not the point, he said I just used you and other girls, and I'm just a troublemaker, and I was getting evil looks from townies, I don't get it." _Extremely EVIL looks._

"Well you did?"

"What?"_ What?_

"You just used me." _I still can't believe it, I thought so much more of this man, and he just used me._

"No, no Lorelai, I didn't." _I can't believe she is thinking this._

"Yes, you did, I let you stay here, and right after you sleep with me, you leave, find another place to stay and a new job. You just left, and right after we sleep together." Lorelai was yelling and on the verge of tears, and to be honest so was Luke, he couldn't conceive anyof this.

"I didn't use you."

"What was I suppose to think Luke, left as quickly as you could."

"But I didn't use you, I just, I just..." Luke walked over and sat down on the couch, laid Rory down, and then put his head in his hands.

"You just what Luke?" Lorelai lowered her voice.

"This got way out of hand. You were so nice, and helped me out, but I slept with you and I can't do that."

"Why Luke?" Lorelai sat down on the couch, picked up Rory and sat her on her lap.

"Because of her." He pointed to Rory. "I am a dad, and dad's don't get to do that, they don't get to have girlfriends, and get to have sex, hell I'm 18, I shouldn't be having sex anyway, Rory's proof of that. I just couldn't have it happen again. She doesn't need to grow up in that kind of home. I just couldn't do that to her, she doesn't need a father who is too busy having a girlfriend to be with his kid. Too busy with his own life to take care of his own daughter." _I was being just like Rachel and just like my parents, doing my own thing, not even caring about my daughter. _A few tears slipped from his eyes, in memory of his childhood, only being raised by nannies, parents off being presentful to society.

"Luke..." Lorelai asked carefully. "Luke, what is this really all about?"

"I can't be like them, I told myself that I wouldn't do that to her, I would be a better parent then they were...I can't be like them...I just...I Just can't!"

"Like who Luke?"

"Like my parents, like Rachel."

"Luke, you are in no way like Rachel, okay." _OMG how can he even compare himself to her._

Luke just scoffed at that.

"I mean it Luke, you saved that child, and you are raisning her all be yourself, that is honorable Luke, honorable. And as for your parents Luke, I don't really know much about them either, but your are an amazing father." _I don't get his line of thinking, but he is an amazing man._

"I just can't be doing this Lorelai. She is my life, and I can't do anything to jepordize that." _Even for a beautiful woman._

"I get that Luke, I really do, but having a girlfriend won't do that unless you let it, unless you make her more important that Rory, but any women who tries to get in the way of you relationship with her doesn't deserve you, you hear me, she doesn't deserve you." _I would never do that to him, or his adorable daughter._

"Okay." _I don't know what to say or think. Wow._

"Oh and about the sex thing, I understand if you don't want to for any reason, I'm sorry for pressuring you into that, I shouldn't have." _But it was damn fine sex._

"Oh Lorelai, you didn't know, and I didn't protest too much, so it was my fault as much or even more than yours. I just think I need to back away from that life, I can't have another child, Lorelai, I couldn't deal. I mean I love Rory and wouldn't give her up for anything in the world, but I couldn't have another one right now, for a long time." _I can't just sleep with women like I use to, I thought I was invinceble, but I lost that idea when Rory came along._

"I wouldn't expect you to. And I can wait to have sex." _I don't really want to, but I can, I have waited for a long time, like years, I can do it again, and even more so for this man. _

"Wait, what do you mean you can wait?"_ Is there still a chance?_

"I don't have to have sex and I don't want ot pressure you into anything."

"You mean you still want to be with me?"

"Well yeah, I know now you didn't use me, and I still like you, so yeah, I can wait, I can wait a looooooong time."

"Really." Luke was in awe this woman who he had known less than a week was gonna wait for him, and his daughter.

"Yeah."

"That's good." _That's really good._

A coo came from Rory.

"I think she agrees."

"Yeah she does, and she likes you." _I a, so glad this is working out, I really like this woman, and so does my kid._

"I am kinda fond of her too."

"Good, Lorelai, that's good."

He leaned in a gave them a soft kiss on the cheeck, Lorelai then his daughter.

"Lorelai, I think I still need to live in my own, and not work here. It will be better that way, less pressure on us, and it will make our times together that much better."

"Alright. Do you want to do anything now?"

"I have my groceries out in the hall, why don't I cook us dinner, we can watch a movie, and then Rory and I will head home and see you tomorrow. Does that sound okay?"

"That sounds perfect." _Just perfect._

* * *

There it is finished, I WANT REVIEWS! I WANT REVIEWS! I WANT REVIEWS! I WANT REVIEWS! I WANT REVIEWS! I WANT REVIEWS! PLEASE!!!!!!! Thanks for reading. That's all folks. 


End file.
